Bus Driver Heero
by Mr.HeeroZero
Summary: Heero is a bus driver and well... just read it!
1. A new life for Heero?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters.  
  
Author: Mr.HeeroZero  
  
Title: Heero, Occupation, Bus driver.  
  
Episode 1: And So It Begins.  
  
/*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*/  
  
AC197, 2 years after the war Heero has to get a new job because Dr.J died and the Gundams were destroyed, so Heero couldn't mooch off him any more so he had to get a job. So he decided to be a bus driver!!!  
  
Here is Heero on his first day on the job.  
  
Heero- Ahhh you *&$#@ get off the road. Yeah I'm talking to you, you stupid ambulance. Think you could cut me off.  
  
Passengers- ...  
  
Heero- *stops bus on the stop* *opens door* Welcome to the bus I'm your driver Heero.  
  
Passenger- Hi Mr. Bus driver.  
  
Heero- Just pay the fare and get on  
  
Passenger- Okay  
  
Heero- *starts to think to himself* How did I end up with this job...  
  
While Heero drives his bus the passengers start to leave the bus. When Heero went to the next stop a mob of people went in without paying which made Heero very mad.  
  
Heero- Hey you better pay or I'll drop your @$$ on the concrete.  
  
One of the passengers said- "Oh yeah you and what army"  
  
Heero goes and dumps the passengers out of the bus and pressed the secret button on the bus.  
  
Heero- I'll show you my army. Gundam bus system activate. *presses button with a picture of a Gundam*  
  
Bus starts to transform.  
  
People in the crowd- Oh my god what is it? It's a bird. It's a plane no it's a huge messed up looking bus.  
  
Heero- no you stupid !#$%*-es . It's bus Gundam.  
  
People- -_-;  
  
Person in crowd: Looks like garbage cans with coke bottles to me.  
  
Heero - Well what you expect I'm broke. Now time to die. *Flips button marked zero system on.* Bus zero system activate.  
  
The shiny light of zero shines real brightly then Heero gets that look in his eyes.  
  
Heero- Where are my enemy's, must destroy.  
  
People started running from Heero.  
  
Crowd- Ahhhhhhh!!!  
  
Heero- BWAHAHAHAH!!! *crushes the crowd of people* Now for my most dangerous enemy. The cab company!!!  
  
Cab driver- Oh it's a beautiful day to drive for you to drive for you. It's a .. what is that ugly thing coming very close to me??? Oh no It's Heero Yuy the bus driver boy.  
  
Heero- Hi Zechs nice to see you again.  
  
Zechs- How did you see through my disguise?/  
  
Heero- First of all I have Zero system on which tells me who you are and also it says Zechs Marquise on the back of your license.  
  
Zechs- Oh yeah. Uhhh I forgot to change that eh heh. Well let's get this over with. *presses button with Empyon on it* Cab Empyon arise!  
  
The cab transforms to a messed up cab version of Empyon.  
  
Zechs- Now let's finish this. This will prove who is the better public transportation vehicle.  
  
Heero- Whatever. *launches attack* AHHHHHHH!  
  
Zechs- *blocks attack with his cab hub* this will bring peace to the transportation bureau.  
  
Heero- This is just not a good first day on the job. First I have to kill the passengers, then I revealed my secret weapon to the cab company. Buy now I see you still had to get in my way but I will win with zero bus system. *golden glow* HAHAHAHHAHAHA *goes insane with a evil smirk*  
  
Who will win the fight? Will Heero stay alive to get his first paycheck? Will Zechs ever die and stop being Heero's rival? Read more of the never ending adventures of Heero, Occupation, Bus driver. 


	2. Car accident at battle field

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters.  
  
Author: Mr.HeeroZero  
  
Title: Heero, Occupation, Bus driver.  
  
Episode 2: Court Case  
  
/*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*--*//*-- *//*--*//*--*//*--*/  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the long awaited episode 2 of Heero, Bus driver. Now we continue from our last episode where Zechs meets Heero in the cross battle of public transportation. Now episode 2 go!  
  
Heero- Now bus Gundam use ur exhaust pipe sword. *flicks out exhaust pipe sword with smoke coming out the end*  
  
Zechs- ha-ha u don't think I have a weapon too? *pulls out cab fee meter* Now feel the pain as I charge u $1.50 for each step u make me move.  
  
Heero- *blinks* um...  
  
Heero- *launches attack* ha aiya heh.  
  
Zechs-what the what did u do to my cab. The exhaust fumes made a "H" on the side of my cab.  
  
Heero- You should thank me it covered up the dent on the side.  
  
Zechs- how dare u mock the cab company prepare to die. I will use my ultimate weapon. *pulls out head lights*  
  
Heero-Ah the blinding light of the cab driver.  
  
Announcer: After a few hours of fighting they get tired and Heero steps on a limo and the alarm goes off.  
  
*beep beep intruder intruder beep beep*  
  
Heero and Zechs: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Zechs: look what u did u dumb @$$  
  
Heero: *angered* don't call me that  
  
Suddenly a voice not so far away says.  
  
"hey u better come back here and pay up for smashing my limo."  
  
Heero: Hey who are u? Ur voice sounds familiar  
  
Stranger: hey your voice sounds familiar too.  
  
Heero: omg it's Quatre.  
  
Quatre: It's you Heero.  
  
Zechs : Oh isn't this a touching moment. Now step aside sissy rich boy and let us fight!!!!  
  
Quatre: *Ticked off* Did... U .. call... Me.. a ...sissy?!?!?!?  
  
Zechs: I did now move over so I can kick Heero's @$$.  
  
Quatre: I don't like it when people call me sissy!!!!! *jumps up in the air matrix style and rips Zechs out of the cab Gundam and throw him to the ground.  
  
Zechs: *coughs* don't worry I'm ok. Now..*faints*  
  
Heero: -_-; well looks like I win cya Zechs and Quatre. *Zooms off to the bus company base*  
  
Quatre: *shouts in Heero's direction* Wait Heero maybe we can have tea sometime my treat!!!!  
  
Zechs: *pulls himself off the ground* he can't here you &!@#$. What is your problem interfering with our fight.  
  
Quatre: First of all your paying for my broken limo!!!!!  
  
Zechs: Ehhhhh....*runs away*  
  
Quatre: Hey get back here u bum. Your owe me money for my cab.  
  
Announcer: End of Episode 2! Find out next time in episode 3!Will Heero get in trouble with his boss about the broken down bus? Will Zechs be sued for something he didn't do? What is Zechs going to do without his cab? Will Quatre go out and buy another limo? And when will Heero get his paycheck?? Find out next time on Heero, Occupation, Bus driver. 


End file.
